Clutch of Greed
"Clutch of Greed" is the second episode of the fifth season of ''Orphan Black'' that first aired on June 17, 2017. It is also the forty-second episode overall. Synopsis Captured by Neolution Sarah receives a damning ultimatum from Rachel: come into the fold, or lose your family. Her decision causes a clash with Kira who begins exploring her own maturity. Meanwhile, Ferdinand struggles to get a handle on Rachel’s new velvet glove mandate in pursuit of the clones. With Neolutionists and Ferdinand watching their every move, Felix brings an old ally into the mix to help his family get Kira to safety. On the Island, Cosima struggles to comprehend the reality of the Neolution myth made real. Summary Sarah dreams of Kira telling her to wake up, and she wakes up (this will be a common experience, of Kira coming to Sarah in dreams at important times). Her wounds are bandaged, but she's in a cell in Dyad in Toronto, and Ferdinand comes to tell her Rachel is being kind to Sarah and her friends. He arranges a live video call with Alison, in her craft room, saying she's fine, though Donnie and Helena are somewhere out in the forest, but Rachel's nice Neolution friends brought her home. Art is with Alison, to say that Neolution really wants all of the Leda clones in. Next a call with Cosima, at Revival, and she says she's trying the Leda cure, if it works she'll develop an innoculation for all of the sisters. Next a call to Kira, in an office in Dyad, drawing. Ferdinand brings Sarah to Rachel's office, and Kira and Siobhan join her there. Kira has been registered at school, and they can all go home and live ordinary lives, all Rachel wants is for Kira to come in to Dyad for scheduled medical visits. Sarah is not at all happy with this, and suspicious that they'll do something bad to Kira, but it's what they can have now. Alison gets pressure from Art and Maddy Enger: Neolution really needs Helena, and Alison won't be allowed to do her usual things until they get her, and Art and Enger will be staying with her until then. Helena and Donnie have gotten to a hospital, and the surgery to remove the stick that punctured her belly went fine. The stick punctured the amniotic sac, and the chest, of one of the twins, so the doctor wants an ultrasound check to see how bad the injury to the twin is. It shows no injury at all, to either twin, the wound they had seen earlier has vanished. The doctor is astonished and orders a CAT scan. Sarah and family return to Mrs. S's house, and grudgingly agree to comply with Rachel's requirement to have Dyad pick up Kira after school. Siobhan expects there are microphones in the house, and there are guards watching from cars around the house as well, so it's not a simple situation. Felix explores to find a path to sneak out through. The next day, they take Kira to school, and at every step there are at least two Dyad watchers. Felix asks Ira to go back to the island, to support Susan, even if it means going against Rachel. Ira is now eager to help, since Rachel stabbed Susan. Cosima meets Aisha, and they talk about her cancer; Aisha had been sent to see Mr. Westmorland, who promised to cure the cancer. Cosima gets from Aisha the type of cancer (a kidney tumor), and examines the area to assess the tumor (not good). The Messenger comes and takes Cosima to P. T. Westmorland. Felix calls home, to announce that he found M.K. hanging out in his loft. M.K. is showing signs of the Leda illness, she is coughing blood, but she's learned that Dyad is recruiting surrogate mothers, which is a sign of restarting human cloning. She feels safe at Felix's, since Dyad's watchers are watching the school and Mrs. S's, but not Felix's place. But she says, if Sarah can get Kira out from the Dyad surveillance, she can get her out of town. Mud leads Cosima to the big house, where Cosima meets P. T. Westmorland, an old man with gray hair and Victorian-style clothing. He shows her a picture he has, of himself as a young man, with Arthur Conan Doyle; he likes these reminders of his youth, his house is plastered with them. He praises Cosima's work, and shows him a folder of his work in gene therapy; if true, they are impressive. He offers to let her continue her work on the Leda cure, and follow the science wherever it goes, he's sure it will all be useful. Ferdinand meets Rachel in her meditation room at Dyad, and he tries to begin their rather violent sexual play, he needs to be hurt to get aroused, but she's not into that anymore. They turn businesslike and plan to pick up Kira for the after-school check, but he's not thrilled. Helena and Donnie are worried about the neonatal doctor, she seems unusually curious about the twins, and Helena thinks she may want to cut them out for analysis, perhaps she works for Neolution. She whispers to him where she would go if she wanted to hide. Then a staff member comes and takes Donnie for an interview. Siobhan and family prepare for abducting Kira from school, which M.K. emphasizes means they can't come back, Dyad won't let them go. Rachel and Ferdinand are waiting for Kira at the front gate of school. Sarah, made up like and dressed like Rachel, goes in the back door and gets Kira from the classroom, and they start out the back way. Rachel comes in the front, asks for Kira at the classroom, and learns Kira's gone. Dyad guards start searching. Sarah gets Kira out a door to Felix. They had planned for M.K. to get to the lab under the comic book store, but she's not there, so Sarah goes to Felix's to get her. Ferdinand sees and follows her. The neonatal doctor arrives to do a test on Helena, and Helena attacks and overpowers her, takes her keys, and dashes out of the hospital. Donnie, in another room, hears the uproar, tries to look innocent and walks out himself. Sarah parks near Felix's, with Ferdinand following; along the way, she calls M.K. to tell her she needs to get to the lab so Scott can treat her, but M.K. says no. Sarah gets to the loft, and M.K. insists, she's too tired, it's too late. She sees Ferdinand coming up the stairs and says: let's switch clothes, I'll be you, I'll buy you some time. They exchange clothes, and Sarah goes out another door, as Ferdinand batters in the main door. At the lakeside, Sarah meets Siobhan and Kira, and now Kira balks: she wasn't in on this, and she really wants to stay here, go to school. For the first time in the series, Kira is uncooperative in Sarah's schemings, for the first time, with Dyad she feels safe, and she's keeping that. At Felix's, the ruse only lasts a second, Ferdinand has his revenge on M.K. She took all his money, and she ruined his work at Helsinki, and he kills her. At that moment, Kira announces that M.K. is dead, the others don't believe she could know that, but she does, and she knows it's unusual, and wants to know why she's unusual, and that's what they can find at Dyad. She insists she wants to stay with Rachel. Rachel tells Ferdinand that Sarah and family are all back at the house. But she's not happy with Ferdinand's work, he went where she didn't want him, and though he says it was all for her, she has him tossed out of Dyad. Rachel comes to Mrs. S's house to pick up Kira. Although Sarah is sad about all this, Rachel assures Kira that they'll take good care of her. At night, while Sarah is sleeping, Siobhan admits Delphine to her house; neither knows who they can trust besides each other, and they both know not to let Sarah know they are working together. Credits Main Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena/Rachel Duncan/M.K. * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix * Ari Millen as Ira * Josh Vokey as Scott Smith * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Special Guest Star * Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier Guest Starring * Skyler Wexler as Kira * James Frain as Ferdinand * Stephen McHattie as P.T. Westmorland * Jenessa Grant as Mud * Elyse Levesque as Detective Enger * Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double * Geza Kovacs as The Messenger * Andrew Moodie as Mr. Frontenac Cast * Cynthia Galant as Charlotte * Calwyn Shurgold as Hell Wizard * Glenda Braganza as Dr. Slaight * Sirena Gulamgaus as Aisha * Homa Kameh as Aisha's Mother * Simu Liu as Mr. Mitchell * Karen Ivany as Vice Principal * Shelia McCarthy as Connie Hendrix * Ryan Blakely as Reverend Mike * Bas Reitsma as Neo Agent * Tim Beresford as Neo Agent * Dalton Derek Amador as Security Guard * Paula Barrett as Nurse Wennie * John Nelles as Dialogue Coach Uncredited * Sean Jones as Villager Gallery Photos Clutch_of_greed_1.jpg Clutch_of_greed_2.jpg Clutch_of_greed_3.jpg Clutch_of_greed_4.jpg Clutch_of_greed_5.jpg Clutch_of_greed_6.jpg Clutch_of_greed_7.jpg Clutch_of_greed_8.jpg Clutch_of_greed_9.jpg Clutch_of_greed_cosima.jpg Clutch_of_greed_siobhan.jpg Videos Orphan Black Episode 2 Trailer Clutch of Greed Saturday 10 9c BBC America Orphan Black Final Trip Exclusive Scene Sarah vs Rachel June 10 10 9c BBC America-0 Orphan Black - Season 5 Cosima meets P.T. Westmorland Orphan Black Season 5 Sarah & MK (Ep 2 spoilers) Saturdays 10 9c on BBC America InnerSpace After The Black S5E2 Recap "Clutch of Greed" Orphan Black - Tatiana Maslany Q&A - Ep.502 Music *"Tonight In The Moonlight" by The Morrie Morrison Orchestrahttps://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black/season-5/48436 Trivia References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series